


The Gremlin

by Python07



Series: King and Country [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Armand is shit at taking care of himself, Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, His friends have to do it for him., Hurt/Comfort, Kingsman/Musketeers modern fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: The gremlin is tunneling in Armand's head again. His name is Steve.





	The Gremlin

The office was dark except for the lamp on the side table by the couch against the far wall. It was on the lowest setting so it was more like soft candlelight. Shadows stretched over the floor to ceiling bookshelves. Heavy shades covered the windows.

There was also a polished coffee table and an armchair across from the couch. The room was quiet except for Chester’s grating voice coming in loud and clear from the agent’s glasses.

Mordred sat behind his desk, turned away from the light. He was without his suit jacket and tie. He had his sleeves rolled up.

Sweat beaded his brow. One hand curled in a white knuckle grip around a glass of scotch at his side. He squeezed his eyes shut at another inane, arrogant comment from Arthur. He silently counted to ten; ten heartbeats and ten beats of pain in his head. “As I have told you. Repeatedly,” he enunciated clearly and slowly. “I have taken care of it.”

“My boy,” Chester tried. It may have meant to be placating but it came out condescending instead.

Mordred barely refrained from snapping. “Arthur,” he interrupted firmly. He kept a formal tone. “You have trusted me with problems such as these for ten years. Why are you questioning my methods now?”

Chester grunted. He copied Mordred’s tone. “Very well. I expect a full report by the end of the week. We will have lunch.”

The pain spiked but Mordred’s voice didn’t waver. “Yes, Sir.”

Chester’s softened. “You are due for a couple days of down time. Get some rest, Armand. It’s getting late.”

“I will,” Mordred answered, clipped. “Good night, Sir.” He pulled his glasses off and tossed them on his desk. He threw back the rest of the scotch. His hand trembled as he set the tumbler back down.

He hugged his arms across his chest. He pinched the bridge of his nose and concentrated on his breathing. He grit his teeth against the pain radiating through his skull.

He didn’t know how long he sat there or just how pale he’d become. He kept his eyes closed, resigned to riding the worst of it out. He started when he felt a presence standing before him. He knew that aftershave. The scent was comforting, as always, but his body was still tense from the pain.

“Armand,” a voice said softly.

Armand’s eyes snapped open to see Jean. “Jean,” he rasped.

Jean leaned in close. He frowned. He touched Armand’s arm. “Can you stand?”

Armand sighed heavily. “I don’t know.”

Jean coaxed Armand’s arms down from their protective embrace around his torso. “Come on. Lean on me.”

Armand bit his bottom lip and let Jean pull him upright. He tried to ignore the wave of dizziness and leaned against Jean. They turned towards the light. He let out a small whimper.

Jean wrapped his arm around Armand’s waist and easily took on most of his weight. He lightly kissed Armand’s temple. “It’s okay. I’ve got you,” he whispered against the skin.

Harry stood by the coffee table. He smiled gently and motioned down at the tea set. “I’ve brought some of that soothing herbal tea and the chocolate biscuits we both like.”

Jean chuckled and eased Armand to sit down on the end of the couch furthest from the light. He sat next to him. “Don’t worry. We didn’t touch your private stash.”

Harry waited until they were seated before he took the armchair. He reached for the teapot. He kept his voice low. “Shall I be mother?”

Jean rubbed the tense muscles at the back of Armand’s neck. “Have you taken anything?”

Armand shook his head once. He ran a hand through his already messy curls. “The pills barely take the edge off. Besides, they upset my stomach.” 

“They wouldn’t if you would eat something.”

Armand willed his hands to be still as he took the offered teacup from Harry. His shoulders slumped. “I’m not hungry.” 

Jean squeezed briefly before he resumed rubbing the back of Armand’s neck. “Armand…”

Armand shrugged Jean’s hand away. “It’ll pass,” he said wearily. He didn’t look at Jean and sipped his tea. He hummed. “Perfect, Harry.”

“Of course it is,” Harry returned smoothly before Jean could reply. He handed a cup to Jean. He arched an eyebrow at Jean as if daring Jean to push it at this most inopportune moment. Then he held the plate of biscuits up to Armand. He gave his most coaxing smile. “Come on. Just one.”

Armand’s hand trembled again as he took one. He nibbled one with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He managed to eat half of it before he set it to the side. He scowled at the way Jean watched him. “Don’t start again. The little gremlin is tunneling in my head.”

“Maybe you should give it a name,” Harry teased to break the tension. “As it seems he has taken up residence.”

“Very well. His name is Steve,” Armand shot back acerbically, without missing a beat.

Jean opened his mouth and abruptly shut it again. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I just don’t like seeing you in pain,” he admitted, barely above a whisper.

Armand finished most of his tea before he set the cup and saucer back on the coffee table. He gave Jean a wan smile. “I know.”

Jean put his cup to the side, untouched. “Let me help you.” He shifted and tugged on Armand’s arm. He pulled Armand to lay down with his head in Jean’s lap. He started massaging Armand’s temples.

Armand focused on the feeling of Jean’s strong, gentle fingertips pressing into his skin. The soothing touch moved along his scalp to circle at the base of his head before circling back to his temples. His eyes slipped closed as the pain slowly receded. His limbs felt heavy and sleep took him.

Jean continued his ministrations. He didn’t take his eyes off Armand’s relaxed face. “He’s asleep.”

Harry nodded. “Good. It’s the best thing for him really.”

Jean leaned down to kiss Armand’s forehead. “What did you slip him?”

“A small bit of the cocktail Dr. Mike has been working on for our dear Armand’s pain and insomnia. He’ll sleep straight through til tomorrow morning.”

Jean straightened back up and finally looked at Harry. “What’s in it?”

Harry chuckled. “He won’t tell me.” He held both hands up and added quickly, “But he assures me nothing harmful.”

Jean looked suspicious but nodded. “I trust Dr. Mike.”

Harry suddenly smirked. “He even got some special ingredients from Kaden.”

Jean rolled his eyes more out of habit than anything else. He never stopped touching Armand. “Then I’m surprised Armand isn’t high right now.”

Harry laughed and slipped on his glasses. “Merlin, are you there?”

“Aye,” Merlin responded promptly. “Did it work?”

Harry pouted. “Was there any doubt about my brilliant plan?”

“Ye slipped something in his tea,” Merlin drawled. “Where’s the brilliance in that?”

Harry puffed up. “My dear Merlin…”

Jean swiftly put his glasses on and tapped into the conversation. “Yes,” he interrupted. “Armand’s out. Do we have a clear run to our quarters?”

Harry took off his glasses and turned them to face him so Merlin could see his puppy dog eyes. “I still say it was brilliant. I did it under Armand’s very nose and he usually notices everything.”

Merlin let out a long suffering sigh. “An Armand who’s exhausted and suffering a migraine from Hell. Not that big of an achievement.” He smoothly switched gears to answer Jean. For Jean, he was pleasant and supportive. “Aye. Most of the support staff have left for the day. All of the other knights on site are watching a move in the rec room.”

“Good.” Jean gently moved out from under Armand and lifted him in his arms. He cradled Armand’s head against his chest. Armand didn’t stir.

Harry stood and went to open the door for them. He peeked into the hall to make sure it was empty even though Merlin could see all movement on his cameras. “What are they watching?” 

“It was Arthur’s turn to pick. Bridge on the River Kwai,” Merlin answered.

Jean grunted. “Not a bad film,” he admitted as he carried Armand out into the hall. 

Harry switched off the lamp before he darted out to follow them. He made sure Armand‘s office door was closed. “I know,” he drawled. “I’m surprised. That man usually has terrible taste.”

They made their way to Armand and Jean’s quarters without running into another soul. Harry was the look-out and opener of doors. Merlin kept an eye on the cameras the whole way. Jean just held Armand close and did his best not to jostle him.

Merlin waited until they were safely inside. “I’ll go clean up the tea service.”

Harry switched on the lamp on the nightstand “Save the biscuits,” he said quickly.

“For Armand,” Jean added as he lowered Armand down to sit on the edge of their bed. He just grinned when Harry scowled at him.

Merlin snorted a laugh. “I will. Out.”

Harry tapped his foot for only a moment before he sprang forward. “Let me help you get him comfortable.” He held Armand’s shoulders while Jean crawled onto the bed to sit behind him.

Jean let Armand rest against him, back to chest, Armand’s head resting on his shoulder. Armand’s breath was warm against his neck. He reached around to Armand’s belt. “Get his shirt.”

Harry knelt in front of them. “Got it.”

Together, they silently worked to strip Armand down to his t shirt and boxers. Jean wrapped his arms around Armand to just hold him while Harry hung up Armand’s pants, stored his shoes in the closet, and tossed the rest of the dirty clothes into the hamper.

“I hate it when that old bastard pushes him when he’s like this,” Jean finally growled.

Harry perched on the edge of the bed next to them. He inclined his head towards Armand. “You know he won’t admit to weakness, especially to Chester.” He lightly nudged Jean. “And we both know if he has a job to do, he’ll finish it.”

“I know.” Jean hugged Armand tighter. “This stupid sod doesn’t know how to take care of himself, never has.”

Harry smiled brightly. He arched both his eyebrows. “That’s why he has you.” He waved his arms. “And me. And Merlin. And Doc. And…”

Jean chuckled despite himself. “I get it.“ He kissed the top of Armand’s head and then sighed. “I’m just afraid that one day he’ll push himself too hard.”

Harry nudged Jean a little bit harder. “Again. He has all of us.” He scrambled behind them and wrapped his arms around both of them. He rested his chin on Jean’s free shoulder. “Remember you’re never alone,” he whispered vehemently. “Okay?”

Jean gave a small smile. “Okay.”

Harry squeezed briefly. “Do you need anything else?”

“No. We’re good.”

Harry scrambled off the bed. He bowed with a flourish. “Then I’ll leave you for the night.”

“Good night, Harry.”

Harry offered another megawatt smile. “Good night. I’ll see you two in the morning.”

Jean waited until he and Armand were alone before he pulled the covers back. He eased Armand down to lay on his back and covered him. He quickly stripped and left his clothes in a pile on the floor. He turned off the lamp and crawled into bed next to Armand.

He settled in against Armand’s side. One hand found its way under Armand’s shirt to rest against his chest, over his beating heart. He tangled his legs with Armand’s. He nuzzled Armand’s neck. “Night, Luv.”


End file.
